


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode IX:Trickster

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Mistrust menaces the progression of the game
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode IX:Trickster

The dice slipped from his hand and as in innumerable times before, it showed a loosing combination. He smirked, keeping his eyes on the golden dice while she pierced him with steady gaze:  
‘You are lucky, scavenger! But you won’t be lucky forever...’  
‘You cheat, Ben’ she said in a meek voice.  
He raised his eyes to meet hers and she perceived a glimpse of surprise across their shadowy path, as he wondered what betrayed him. Caught in the game, he has forgotten that he is an open book to her. And he has been able to perform his tricks, as long as she kept her eyes on the dice. But of late, doubting her own suspiciously good luck, she started to shift her attention in search of subtle movements of fingers. And she found that he often keept one hand at his back. She knew with certainty when she started looking at him instead of the dice. Attention switched with swift determination as he analyzed the way the dice would fall and helped it fall the way he wanted, shaping his own luck. Or the lack of it, in this case. For two nights in a row he would lose only to certainly win the third one - it was what kept the game going on forever. He did not wish for it to end.  
‘To what avail would I help the rebels?’ he asked and by the pleased smile and gleaming eyes, he seemed eager as a teacher entreating his pupil to give the right answer.  
She was taken aback by this enthusiastic attitude and his smile dropped. The stern Supreme Leader reprised his part:  
‘The war is over. I need no game to smite you’ and this time it was he to terminate their connection.


End file.
